The Pig Story
by Epona64
Summary: All who have played Wind Waker should know of the pigs on Outset Island. When I discovered them, I took everything a little too far. Now, I have a apreciation for the pigs that few others can share.


The pig paced lazily in the grass in front of the small patch of grass

_I decided to re-post this, seeing as the first time I put it up, i had a formatting problem that someone finally decided to point ou to me. Anyway, it is the story of the very first time I played Wind Waker and I discovered the wonder of playing with the pigs on Outset. Told from Link's point of view._

The pig paced lazily in the grass in front of the small patch of grass. I inched forward slowly, careful not to tip the animal off to my presence. The pig paused as it noticed the slight movement of the tall grass beside it, but continued to frolic happily around the small patch of dirt. I released the small breath I had been holding and gently inched my way forward. I was at the edge of the small patch of grass now; all that was left was to wait for the pig to draw close enough for me to grab it. The piggy snorted happily as it wandered ever closer. My fingers itched in anticipation, a few more feet, just a little more. The pig paused mere inches from me. This was my chance—I quickly sprang from my hiding place and scooped the pig triumphantly over my head. The dark-skinned pig squealed and struggled only for a moment before noticing the pretty blue sky above.

I ran with my trophy held high over my head across the thin bridge to the second half of the island. I paused as I noticed the last pig I had caught pulling itself ashore. I laughed as I imagined my next plunge. Perhaps this time I would throw the pig before I jumped in so I can have longer to swim with the little piggy. Swimming with pigs was a favorite pastime of mine, and did it anytime I got a chance. I still have not figured out what it is about them, perhaps their unbearable cuteness, or the funny way they swam. What ever the reason, pigs were very fun to swim with.

I reached the steep hill that led to my destination. I climbed up, careful not to drop my little friend. I walked through the already cut down trees and sign near the top of the hill. Destroying trees and signs—another favorite pastime of mine. I liked to see how many pieces I could cut a sign into. As for the trees, I had once managed to slice right through a row of them without breaking a single branch! I have been trying to repeat the wonder since, but have never managed to do it when Aryll was watching, causing her to doubt my ability.

At last, the cool northern breeze blew past me gently as I reached the highest point of Outset Island and I walked carefully to the cliff overlooking the small inlet of water below. The pig squirmed suddenly, and I almost lost my grip. I peeked down at the lapping waters below, took one last look at my little companion and flung him off the cliff and into the water. I watched to make sure the pig had landed with a little _sploosh _before jumping after him.

The wind whistled past me as I plummeted down to the deep blueness below me. I prepared myself for the sudden shock of cold as the water rose to meet me. The cold pulled at me playfully as I quickly pushed myself to the surface. I took a quick breath and tread the water, scanning the surface, looking for my diving partner. Expecting to see the little piggy paddling himself to shore, I was shocked to see my new friend floating upside-down in the water—his little legs poking strait up in the air. I gasped and inhaled a mouthful of water.

Coughing, I swam quickly up to the helpless piggy. I tried to pick the little guy up and swim back to shore, but I quickly sank when my arms stopped waving below me. I pulled myself to the surface and decided to push the little guy to shore instead. Besides, my arms were getting tired. As I pushed the unmoving piggy towards the nearby shore, I could feel my arms growing tired of the constant motion. I began to sink down into the bright blue waters. Suddenly, piggy got caught in some sort of current and I wasn't able to move him anymore. I pressed frantically at the pig's side, begging it to move. My limbs were at their limit, they gave out in the water, and I sank beneath the waves.

When I woke in my bed, it took me a moment to remember what had happened. Then it came back to me—I killed the little piggy! I sat up abruptly. Grandma was sitting next to my bed and she pushed me back down gently.

"You have to rest." she said warmly. "You fell in the water, remember?"

I nodded quickly. "Was there a pig?"

Grandma shook her head. "Nope. I didn't see any of those cute little things." she smiled. "Why?"

I shook my head and pulled the covers up carefully. "No reason."

"Hmm." Grandma paused. "Well, I want you to stay away from the water for a little bit. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you!"

Grandma stood and began to walk away.

"Grandma?" I called after her. "What would you do if you accidently...I don't know...killed a pig?"

Grandma turned back to me. "Why, I would make some stew of course!"

She turned the lights off behind her, leaving me to contemplate my thoughts of the little black piggy, who I had thrown off a cliff and accidently drowned.

Ever since that day, I left the pigs on the island alone. I couldn't help but feel like they knew that I was the one who had killed their friend. If only I could tell them 'It was an accident! I had never meant to hurt the little piggy! For reals!' But I couldn't, I could not take away what I had done to that innocent, little piggy.

_Everything Link thought was what I thought. If they are little girly, that is because I am a girl! So deal with it!_


End file.
